User blog:UndergroundDeath/Vinewood Cemetery: Nightfall Analysis and Secrets
The Vinewood Cemetery is a cryptic graveyard in the depths of Los Santos. I decided to venture around the place and planned a detailed paranormal investigation in the graveyard. The investigation lasted for several hours from night fall till half an hour before dawn. Before I begin, I want to summarize that I've discussed some vague mysterious facts and several vintage myths. When it comes to Vinewood Cemetery myths, the first thing that comes to my mind is Pyramid Head. The diabolical monster that is rumored to exist in almost every recurring gta game, this is the birthplace of Pyramid Head's myth in the game as far as I know. Why I am discussing Pyramid Head? Well I've found a large bloodied knife with strange sharp edges near one of the graves. You can actually wield this knife but there's no icon at the top of the screen, for strange reasons. I have no idea if this was in my copy of GTA San Andreas which I purchased from a really old shop in town, I can however reassure there were no mods as I don't even know the definite name of the weapon, just that it bears resemblance to Pyramid Head's giant knife from the Silence Hill series. Secondly I found out a strange baby blue to sea green glow on one of the crypts in the graveyard. This glow can be observed even with the night vision with alot of hue than any other object around. I think this glow has to do with Witches or even the Epsilon Program. It has some vague textures but I was unable to decipher their meaning or nature or anything of that sort. This was indeed a bit strange to me. Little Weasel, as well all know, a member of GSF that long ago joined Ballas and was later killed by CJ and Sweet for betrayal. Little Weasel's funeral was held in the graveyard. One of the graffitis in the graveyard says "XBallasX". I think this is related to Little Weasel and his ghost. Even if it is there before his death, it could most likely be a reference towards a loyal Ballas member among many GSF members' graves. Speaking of GSF members, the Families 4 Life graffiti, I think it's highly likely that loyal and staunch deceased members of GSF like Big Devil, Little Devil and Tony have alot to do with this occurrence, we all know how GSF likes to cement their legacy around with spray graffitis and this is most likely a hint towards the presence of their ghost in the area. Some people say that this is related to CJ's Mom's Ghost, I don't think so, Beverly was unlikely to be involved in the gang scene as we don't hear much about her influence in the gang but we always get to know about how loyal GSF guys were, so I think it's a fair assumption that Big Devil, Little Devil and Tony are the reason or reference behind the Families 4 life graffiti. And to add the mystery, we have the "XBallasX" graffiti just a few steps away with another reference related to Little Weasel, former GSF and a Ballas member before his death, so it's like the developers are trying to establish a strange connection between their gang members. A very strange and seriously cryptic fact comes here. It's about an 18th century grave in the cemetery. I can barely read the text on it but the birth date clearly reads 1801, I am not sure when did the person died. So it's a hint that Vinewood Cemetery has pretty old roots and is part of Los Santos's history. It shares resemblance with the Vampire Grave. Not much can be discovered about the grave but we can analyze the text and try to decipher what it reads, maybe and maybe it is related to Vampires but we don't know as of now as many of the mysteries around the cemetery remain in oblivion........... --UndergroundDeath (talk) 20:08, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts